


Secrets, love, and hope.

by Riverdalesau



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bughead fluff, Don’t tell Veronica, F/M, Fluff, Fp is a terrible father, High School, Secrets, bughead - Freeform, gladys and Hiram, hiram is an ok dad, no smut sorry, they are 16 no smut sorry, tried to hide their love, veronica and Jughead are step siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdalesau/pseuds/Riverdalesau
Summary: Jughead leaves to live with his step sister, Veronica, after his father hits him. After a couple weeks, he meets Veronica’s best friend, Betty. Will they fall in love even after Veronica clearly doesn’t support it? Will Jughead and Betty try to hide their feelings from Veronica?





	Secrets, love, and hope.

“Hey, V...” Jughead said through the payphone. “Jug!! It’s so good to hear from you! Everything ok?” Excitement and fear evident in her voice. “Um, no.. things aren’t ok. Dad fell off the wagon again. Can... can I stay with you for a while. Just until he... ya know, gets sober again?” He stuttered, feeling helplessness take him over. “Yes J. You don’t need to ask. I’ll leave the door unlocked for you. Just come in and we’ll talk to your mom and my dad in the morning. Love you Jug. See you soon.” She ended the call and felt extremely bad for her step brother.

His parents divorced when he was 8. Gladys took off and left Jughead and Jellybean to fend for themselves. A 16 year old trying to protect his little sister from the monster of a father they were left with. Jellybean couldn’t take it and left with their aunt. Jughead felt he needed to step up and take care of his father. FP didn’t feel he needed to sober up and take care of his kids. One night he had one too many drinks and swung at Jughead, leaving bruises and a small cut under his eye. Before this, FP never went violent. He would scream and cuss but it never got that far, until Jughead decided to stand up for himself.

_“Hey son, get me a beer out of the fridge, will ya” he said slurring his words almost inaudible. “Haven’t you had enough tonight? Cus I know I have.” Jughead retorted. “Boy I am your father.. you have no right to speak to me that way.. if I want a beer, get me a god damned beer!” He all but yelled. “How about you start getting your shit together and maybe you’ll earn the father title back, because right now you’re dead to me!” That’s the last thing he remembers before hitting the ground, blacking out in a rush. Jughead woke up to the roar of a motorcycle outside. Shit. His father left, drunk, driving on the streets of Riverdale. He had to get out. He sat up and immediately fell back. His head was pounding. He felt a warm liquid on his cheek. Blood. He was bleeding. His father hit him. That was it. That was all he needed. He is leaving. He packed up his stuff and headed out into the night. He reached the neon lights of pops and needed to find out where the hell he was going. He saw a payphone beside the lamp post and typed in the only number he knew by heart. “Hey V...”_


End file.
